


Долг

by Dai_Ri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	Долг

— Ты должен быть беспощаден к этим гулям, Амон, беспощаден, — Курео тычет в его плечом узловатым пальцем, и точечная боль разбегается от места тычка вспышками, неприятными и гудящими.

— Ты должен видеть их, чуять их, — Курео приближается к лицу максимально близко, старый безумец — правый глаз его распахнут и горит ликованием и одержимостью. Курео втягивает носом воздух и хохочет. — Ты человек! И я человек. Ради выживания человечества мы будем истреблять этих тварей, будем хитрее, быстрее, проворнее. У тебя уже есть куинке, Амон? Такая ирония — уничтожать гулей оружием, созданным из них же... Всё правильно, всё справедливо.

— Ты должен убивать гулей, даже оставшись без ног, Амон. Нет ног — хватайся руками. Оторвали руки — вцепляйся зубами, — Курео осклабливается — легко представить пену и кровь, стекающие с уголков рта.

Амон вздыхает. Курео — его наставник, опытный следователь CCG. На его счету много побед и новаций. Он управляет разом двумя куинке, хранит в запасе еще несколько образцов, и, кажется, ему мало. Амон обходится любимим Доджимой 1/2, разящей дубинкой, тяжелой и способной снести разом полтела или полголовы. Остающиеся на ней сгустки мозгов и плоти Амон брезгливо и тщательно вытирал всякий раз. Он ненавидет гулей — те портят мир, загрязняют его и оскверняют. А Господь наставлял избавляться от всякой скверны.

Разочаровавшись в приемном отце, Амон не разочаровался в вере, возведя ее в абсолют. Курео возвел в абсолют безумие, готовый добивать даже мертвых и измазаться кровью гулей с головы до ног, и Амон не совсем понимает: ни его, ни того, что им руководит. Но отныне они напарники и как минимум должны доверять друг другу. Долг — основа основ. Остальное перетерпится. Как будто бы в первый раз.

Амон качает пресс — на животе его спокойно, не шатаясь и не заваливаясь, стоит Курео, подогнув ноги, и подначивает: «Представь, что я гуль. Мне хочется поиграться. Я тебя обездвижил, но так ли легко ты сдашься?» Амон стискивает зубы, тянется вперед, и правда воображая нависшую над ним тварь. «Расскажи обо мне, — шепчет Курео, пока Амон отжимается — напрягаются мышцы, пот выступает на лбу и подмышками. — Какой у меня Rs, в чем моя сила, в чем я хорош?» После тренировки Амона можно выжимать. Курео смотрит на него с довольством и гордостью: «Молодец, физически ты готов. А морально я тебя подготовлю...»

Проверку Курео проводит на Яблокоголовом. Когда Амон оказывается в западне, Курео появляется, лихой и полностью сосредоточенный. Фуэгучи взметается над головой цепью, прочной и костяной. Курео разрубает гуля на части — нежно-розовые, пахнущие сладко и отвратительно, бурые склизкие кишки валяются на асфальте, забрызганным бурыми каплями, — и поднимает на Амона веселый озорной взгляд. По лицу его стекает темная кровь, плащ замызган, но Курео, не обращая на это внимания, показывает мастер-класс по сбору бесценного материала: ддя исследования и, возможно, создания новой куинке. Амон смотрит не дыша: в Академии его провели через ад, куя из сиротского угрюмого прилежного подростка старшего следователя, но безукоризненность и искуссность движений завораживает.

— Вот и всё, — Курео вытирает руки и щурится на небо почти ласково, а на Амона смотрит с усмешкой. — Милая старушка снаружи, монстр внутри. Распознавай их, Амон, не дай себя обмануть. Одна ошибка, одно сомнение — и ты в западне, если не труп. Учись убивать не думая, не взвешивая правильность поступков. Не давай показать гулям всё, на что они способны, ты можешь не справиться. Пока я рядом, я помогу. Но пощады не жди.

Уроки его Амон впитывает вместе с запахом крови, удушливым и пряным, щекочущим ноздри. В конце концов, из них получается хорошая спайка. Курео отвечает за дедукцию, Амон за силовую сторону. Задания они выполняют успешно, начальство ими гордится и сулит повышения. Хотя сражаться с каждым разом всё сложнее: кажется, гули как паразиты, передают друг другу сигналы, анализируют информацию, и мутируют, и учатся новому. То, что работало раньше, оказывается бесполезной пустышкой. Амон воет порой от боли, хочет разнести всё в своей комнате, послать куда подальше и службу, и наставника. Вместо этого он отжимается, и на каждом поднятии туловища мысленно разит гулей. Одного за другим. Одного за другим. Образ Курео способствует этому, подначивает и сухо хвалит. Глаза Курео горят восторгом, смех дробится о потолок. И мир становится чуточку чище.

Пока Курео не убивают, пронзая насквозь, а он, истекающий кровью, с отрубками ног, лишь сожалеет, что не выполнил обещания и не успел научить Амона еще слишком многому. Амон плачет чуть не впервые, кричит. Он должен научиться со всем справляться сам. Сжимая Куру, наследство Курео, Амон клянется, что сможет. Не подведет наставника и напарника, оставшегося верным себе до и даже после смерти. Поэтому... побежденный... Амон возродится мстить.


End file.
